


Star vs The Forces of Evil: Attack on Earth

by Guitarhero909



Series: Fan Fiction Extended Universe Phase 2 [6]
Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series, Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Jak and Daxter, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, FFEU Phase 2, Jantom, Smash Bros, fan fiction extended universe, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Almost a year after the fight in Seattle, Star and Marco are getting prepared for their upcoming wedding. Meanwhile, Ludo finally plans to steal what matters most to the Butterfly Family; The Book of Spells, as well as an ancient artifact that will spell certain doom for all of Mewni and Earth. Star will have to learn to fight without magic and save both worlds from total destruction….. (Story arc of Mid Season 2 and beginning of Season 3)





	1. A Little Lotta Magic

Chapter 1: A little Lot of Magic  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE!)

A long time ago, there was…. The eternal mist. Its origin is unknown, only that it holds the power to flood planets with darkness. Like all great power, there were those who wanted to protect it, while others wanted to use it for evil. Toffee, an enemy of MEwni sought to use its power to turn our dear kingdom into a world of darkness. The eternal mist was also crafted into a weapon to power up his soldiers. When hope seemed lost, the noble knights led by my father, Phoenix turned the tides. This was thanks to an incredible power he possessed. The butterfly family has had this power for generations. My father has it, your mother had it, and soon, you will have that power as well Star….

MEWNI….. 15 years ago……

Star was listening to a story from her father.

“Daddy when will I get to be a powerful butterfly warrior?”

“That power doesn’t just come my little princess. It comes when the time is right, and in time, you will know when its your turn.”

He tucked her in bed. 

“Good night my little princess.” 

Star fell asleep.

Mewni…. Now….

Marco and Star were battling an army of humanoid scorpions. 

Marco had his staff and was blasting them away. 

“Where does Ludo get all these monsters?” he asked himself. 

Two of thme were trying to sting Star. 

“Narwhal Blast!” she said as she cast a spell. 

They evaded and got closer to Star.

“Marco, I could use some help!” she said. 

Marco saw her in danger. 

He ran up to one of them and did a flying kick. 

“Don’t touch my fiancé!” 

He whacked the other one with his staff.

“Thanks, Marco!"

“No problem,” said Marco smiling.

Star noticed one of them about to sting him.

“Marco watch out!” 

She pushed him out of the way and countered with her wand.

“Anyone else?” she asked facing the others

The rest of them ran off. 

Marco got the orb of yellow eco. 

“That about does it, now let’s get outta here and give this to Jak.”

They teleported back to Mewni where Jak and Daxter were waiting.

“About time you slowpokes showed up,” said Daxter.

“Sorry, but we were held back by Ludo’s scorpion creeps. If it wasn’t for Star, we’d both be toast.”

“He’s right, not only did we get what we were after, but we also risked our lives.”

“Ignore him,” said Jak, “Thanks for getting the goods.”

“Making some new weapons again?” 

“You know it. Its actually for Kiera.”

“Sooooo, hows Comet doing?” 

“He just got released from prison today,” said Star twirling her wand around, “The most time he got was about 2 days thanks to his lawyer.”

“I also heard he got reformed. Which is good news because I would’ve kicked his ass.”

“Well, we’d love to hear your stories Dax, but Marco and I gotta go find a tux and dress,” Star said grabbing Marco's hand

“For your wedding?” asked Daxter and Jak in Unison.

“No, for Song Day.”

“Oh that thing. Well we’ll try to come if we’re not busy testing weapons.”

They warped to Earth at a tuxedo store. 

Comet was walking out of the Mewni treasury. 

“Looking through our treasury again?” asked Moon. 

“Oh, was I intruding?” I truly apologize.”

“Comet, understand, even though you’ve committed this act, we still see you as our nephew. If Star was able to forgive you, why wouldn’t I?” 

“Because of what I’ve done.” 

“Although what you did was…. Questionable, you only did it for Mewni. But you must realize that humans are not the enemy of us Mewmans.”

“I know. But for some reason he disagrees.”

He was pointing at his father, Orion Dragonfly.

“If you see Marco, tell him to be careful around my father. Uncle River says they don’t exactly see eye to eye about the human race.”

“Why does he hate humans so much?” 

“I’m not sure."

Star and Marco were at the tux store trying to find good clothes for Song Day

“The best place for sharp clothes,” said Star. 

Tom and Janna spotted the two of them

“There they are."

“So I’m gonna go with Janna and Jackie while you go with Tom and Crash.”

“Sure thing.” 

As Star and Janna were looking around, something crossed Janna's mind.

“So Star, I think I found a great dress for both song day and your wedding.”

“Can’t wait to see it.” 

“So Tom, are you and Janna a…” 

“You know it, thanks to Crash here.”

"Aw it was nothing man."

“Good to know. Meanwhile my wedding with Star is coming up soon.”

“So is this little wedding gonna be on Earth or on Mewni?” 

“Honestly I don’t know. We’ve done so much preparation that we’re not sure where it’ll be at.”

Star was trying on dozens of dresses.

“They’re all so great. I don’t know which one to pick.” 

“Just buy all of them, you’re a rich princess after all.”

“Yeah.” 

Glossaryck was looking at the pudding. 

“Such good pudding."

“Glossaryck no, I think that’s for somebody else.”

Later, Star and Marco were at his house watching a movie. 

“Summer is finally here. And I get to spend it with you Star.”

Star rested her shoulder on his chest.

“When did I last tell you I loved you?” 

“About 30 minutes ago before we went to tackle those scorpions.” 

“Well you’re overdue. I love you.”

“I love you too."

They shared a kiss.

Meanwhile back on Mewni a green hand started to rise up.

“Revenge…. will soon……. be mine!”


	2. A Day on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comet is invited to spend a day on Earth with Star and her fiancé.

Chapter 2: A day on Earth  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE)

Comet was looking out into the sky. 

“Do I really deserve to be free after what I’ve done?” he asked himself.

One of his servants opened the door.

“I don’t mean to disturb you my prince, but you have received a letter from your cousin, Star Butterfly,” he said.

Comet took the letter and read it.

Comet;  
It has been almost a year since the events that happened with the Cosmic Star. I understand you probably won’t be able to forgive yourself for what you’ve done, but everyone on Echo Creek is more than willing to make amends. That’s why I convinced Marco’s Dojo master to invite you to his party. Please consider coming, because I care about you.

Your cousin,   
Star

Comet looked at the letter.

Marco and Star were heading to the party at Dojo Sensei’s back yard.

“I hope Dojo sensei likes my gift”

“I’m sure he will,” said Marco.

It was a casual party. 

There was barbecue, skateboard ramps, and a ton of balloons. 

Star saw a magician.

“Isn’t that the magician that you told me about? The one that does magic trix?”

“Its tricks Star, but yeah.”

Tom and Janna were having a good time. 

One of the party goers started to hit on her.

“So hotness, you come here often?" 

“Hey, lay off my girlfriend pal.”

He was heating up but Janna stopped him.

“Let’s just go somewhere else,” she said.

Crash was looking at the news. 

Star was busy watching the magician. 

“Relax Star, its all part of the act. Nothing serious, we all got paid to play along.”

“I know Marco, its just so strange."

A portal opened. 

Comet Dragonfly appeared.

“Comet!” said Star hugging him.

He also brought a guest.

“Marco?” she asked. 

“Marcia?” asked Marco.

“Marcia?” asked Star.

“She’s my cousin. I haven’t seen her for years.”

“And this must be Star,” said Marcia, “Good choice with Marco, he’s a keeper.”

Marco started to blush. 

“Sooooo, how has Earth been since….” 

“Its been going good.”

She kept noticing people starting to lose their joy. 

She had her wand ready.

The magician was about to slice Dojo Sensei in half.

“Star wait!” 

She jumped on the stage. 

“Hold it right there!” said Star, “I know your secret!”

The audience was confused.

“Star what are you doing?” 

“Ok, its true,” said the magician, “I’m not a real magician, I’m a false one.”

He started showing them how he did most of his tricks.

“I knew something wasn’t right!” 

“Not that you dumbass,” said Star pointing at the magician, “I was talking about the joy sucking thing!!”

“Oh that. I just suck a bit of oy from people, it’s a harmless trick.”

“The hell it is, you have no right to just take away somebody’s joy!”

“Who cares?!” asked somebody, “You just ruined a magic show!”

“What?” asked Star, “But he was the one stealing your joy!”

“Well you’re the one who ruined our joy by making him explain how his tricks were done!” said the person.

They all started to leave.

“Are you people blind? Star just saved you all from having your joy sucked!”

“Yeah, its not like she meant to ruin your talent show. Talk about ungrateful.”

“C’mon Star, let’s get outta here,” said Marco.

The next day, the gang was hanging at Marco’s pad.

“Those morons don’t even realize that you just saved them.”

“Its ok Crash, they’re just upset about some old magic show.”

He then remembered something.

“Hey Crash, can you meet me…. Outside?” 

“Why?” asked Crash.

“Just come on,” he said dragging him outside, “Star in about 10 minutes come out to the back porch.”

“Ok….” Said Star, “Is it a surprise?”

“You bet. “10 minutes.”

 

10 minutes later…..

 

Star was heading outside.

“Marco?” Asked Star, “Marco?”

A ton of lights went on.

“Surprise!” said everyone. 

“What’s going on? What’s happening?!”

“Happy Birthday Star!” said Marco before he kissed her

Star blushed and smiled. 

“You remembered?” 

“Why would I forget my future wife’s birthday?” asked Marco.

“This is gon be the best Birthday day you ever had gurl!” said Pony head flying around. 

All of Star’s friends from Mewni and Earth were there including her parents.

“Comet had everything planned out. Same with Janna.”

“Well Tom helped, a little.”

Comet’s father was there as well.

“Is that Uncle Orion?” asked Star.

Orion saw her. 

“Is that my favorite niece?”

Star ran up to him and gave him a hug.

“Who’s the big dude?” asked Marco.

“This is my Uncle Orion Dragonfly. He’s taught me about magic spells since I was very small.”

“Nice to meet you young man. Put her there.”

They shook hands.

“Hell of a grip,” he said.

“Um thanks.”

“Don’t be imtimidated Marco, he’s a real nice guy, and he cares for Mewni just as much.”

“So that’s where Comet gets it from.”

“Hey Star!” said a familiar voice.

It was her two friends, Banjo and Kazooie. 

“How’d you guys get here?” asked Star, “I was worried you wouldn’t make it.”

“Well thanks to Comet we made it just in time.” 

Jak and River were having a drinking contest. 

Jak finished up his drink and slammed his cup on the ground. 

“ANOTHER!” he said. 

Moon and Kiera were looking at them.

“Men,” they said in unison.

Ludo was watching them. 

“Its time,” he said, “Our target; The book of Butterfly…..”


	3. Ludo has won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludo steals the book of spells from Star and Marco.

Chapter 3: Ludo has won  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE!)

Star and Marco were travelling through another dimension. 

“Man that was intense!” said Star.

“I know right,” said Marco, “Like how many dimensions are there anyway?”

“Well there’s more than you can count,” said Star.

Marco noticed some of Ludo’s minions attacking the city.

“What the…” said Marco.

Both of them rushed down.

“Ludo?!” asked Star.

“Did you miss me princess?” he asked. 

He had his own magic wand. 

“Pretty spiffy right?” asked Ludo, “I’ve spent the past few months practicing my own magic, and now I will finally have what is mine.”

“Not while I’m here!” said Star.

She started firing at them while Marco fought them off with his karate.

Star then attacked Ludo with a wave attack, but he somehow countered it.

He then shook the ground and it started to rumble.

Star casted a black hole spell and Ludo did some strange magic to reverse it. 

“Looks like your magic isn’t a match for me,” he said, “It also looks like you let yourself get distracted!”

He pointed up.

His eagle grabbed the spell book.

“And now I must bid thee farewell!” said Ludo.

He kicked Star into the portal and she dropped her wand.

“STAR!” said Marco.

He jumped in to save her.

“Back to our base,” said Ludo, “The time has come for Toffee’s arrival.”

Star opened her eyes.

“What…. Is this?” she asked. 

She looked around her surroundings until she saw a floating hat like creature.

“Hello?” it said. 

Star screamed and then the floating hat screamed.

Marco pulled his head from the ground.

“Star what is it?” he asked. 

“First are you ok?” asked Star.

“Yes, thank you for asking,” said Marco, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah I’m fine,” said Star, “Only I don’t have my wand with me.” 

“Looks like Ludo’s been busy planning something,” said Marco as he helped her up, “But we’ll stop him like we always do.”

Star saw the hat creature and chased it.

“Hey wait!” she said.

She kept chasing it until it finally stopped.

“What is that?” asked Marco.

“It looks like a hat,” said Star.

“My apologies for running like that,” said the floating hat, “But you did startle me quite a bit and I startle easily.”

“Sorry about that,” said Star, “I’m Star by the way, and this is my Fiance, Marco Diaz.”

“Hi,” said Marco.

“My name is Cappy,” said Cappy, “I saw what you two have been through.”

Star saw that his town was damaged.

“What happened here?” asked Star.

“Our kingdom was under attack by a group of lizard people,” said Cappy, “They’re after something called the Eternal Mist.”

“What’s that?” asked Marco.

“Whoever has the mist has control of reality and such,” said Cappy, “It’s a treasure we’ve been asked by Mewmans to have kept hidden away for centuries.”

A cannonball was launched at a tall building.

“Oh no,” said Cappy. 

A floating crown appeard before them.

“Tiara what are you doing here?” asked Cappy.

“I came looking for you,” said Tiara. 

“Those lizards wouldn’t happen to be working for Ludo would they?” asked Star.

“It looks like we’re after the same guy,” said Cappy, “I know, we should team up!”

“Sure why not,” said Star.

She noticed her headband was missing too.

“Aw man,” she said.

“I think I can help with that,” said Cappy.

He jumped on top of Star’s head.

He then transformed himself into Star’s headband. 

“Try throwing me,” he said.

“Ok,” said Star.

She threw him at a pair of boxes and he destroyed them with ease.

“Whoa!” said Marco, “A Trick-Hat!”

“This will be quite useful,” said Star, “Now let’s go stop those lizard creatures.”

“Wait,” said Marco, “Shouldn’t we tell your parents about….”

“NO!” said Star, “We can’t tell them about that.” 

“Ok, ok,” said Marco. 

They started fighting off the lizard creatures that were terrorizing the cap dimension. 

“Wait I got an idea!” said Cappy, “Throw me at one of them.”

“Ok,” said Star.

She tossed Cappy at the lizard creature.

Her body started to go inside of it and she was somehow controlling the lizard.

“Marco, jump on,” said Star.

They both climbed up to the top and finished off the rest of the lizard creatures.

Star saw her wand and picked it up.

“Any last words creeps?” asked Star.

“Mewni’s days are numbered,” said one of them, “Toffee shall rise again.”

“Then we gotta find Glossaryck and the book quickly,” said Star, “Luckily I have a spell just for the occasion.”

She placed her feet firmly on the ground.

“I summon the all seeing eye to tear a hole into the sky,” she said, “Reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden!”

An eye was formed from thin air.

Star could now see anything that she wanted. 

She then focused and soon saw Glossaryck.

“Glossaryck!” said Star, “Wait… where are you?”

“In pudding heaven,” said Glossaryck. 

“I mean in the universe,” said Star, “Where are you?”

“On the floor,” said Glossaryck.

“Ok I don’t have time for this,” said Star, “Come on.”

She reached for him but she couldn’t touch him.

“The spying spell does not work like that I’m afraid,” he said.

She tried again and could almost reach him.

Glossaryck was surprised as she was almost able to tear through the eye.

“This is amazing,” said Glossaryck.

“Ok, now just take my hand and we can get back home safely!” said Star.

“Who said I wanted to come back with you?” asked Glossaryck.

“Wait what?” asked Star.

“I’m afraid that the book belongs to Ludo now,” said Glossaryck.

“Don’t you understand?” asked Star, “Ludo stole you!”

“That’s beyond my control,” said Glossaryck.

“I almost got you, just take my hand,” said Star, “You’re my friend.”

“Friend?” asked Glossaryck, “Such a simple concept.”

The spell started to wear off.

“If my parents find out you were taken they’ll kill me!” said Star.

“You’ll be fine,” said Glossaryck.

“Glossaryck please!” said Star, “I need you!”

“No dear, this is what you need,” said Glossaryck.

Some lizard creatures were about to attack Marco.

“Star!” said Marco.

She saw that he was in danger. 

Star grabbed her wand and blasted them away.

“Leave him alone!” she said.

“What do we do now?” asked Marco.

“There’s only one thing we can do,” said Star.

They went back to the house and called Star’s mom and dad.

She explained everything to them.

“That’s…. pretty much iiittttt….” Said Star.

They were both surprised.

“I know,” said Star with tears forming, “I screwed this up big time, I’m so sorry!”

She started to cry.

“Sweetie its…. Its ok,” said Moon.

“But…. The book of spells and everything, our family history..” said Star.

“Its just a book and a magic man,” said River.

“What matters is that you and Marco are safe,” said Moon.

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Asked Marco.

“Not at the moment,” said River, “Just make sure that Star is safe.”

“Got it,” said Marco.

“Please don’t tell Uncle Orion about this,” said Star, “He discovers this and he’ll kill me.”

“Don’t worry, our lips are sealed,” said Moon, “Good night dear.”

“Sooooo why don’t you want your uncle to find out?” asked Marco.

“Because he’s on the high magic council,” said Star, “He takes the family book very seriously, and if he finds out that I lost it, it’ll be my head.”

“Ok, ok calm down,” said Marco, “We’ll help you find it.”

Someone climbed up. 

It was Banjo. 

“Banjo, what are you guys doing here?” asked Marco.

“We couldn’t help but overhear that you guys are looking for something,” said Banjo, “And also….”

He turned around and Kazooie was turned into some kind of bird.

“Dark eco?” asked Star.

“Yep,” said Banjo.


	4. The Secret is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Day has arrived. But something happens that will change Mewni and Star's fate

Chapter 4: The Secret is Out!  
(Disclaimer!)

The songstrel of Mewni, Ruberiot was at Star’s house.

He was making a song for the upcoming Song Day.

“So how long is he gonna be over here?” asked Ms. Diaz.

“Until he finds inspiration for his song,” said Star, “Trust me, I get annoyed by him too.”

“Don’t worry princess, I won’t leave until I find that song,” said Ruberiot.

“Its gonna be a long day,” said Marco.

 

20 MINUTES LATER…….

 

“I’m just having a hard time finding inspiration,” said Ruberiot.

He kept playing on his instrument annoying Star and Marco.

 

3 HOURS LATER………

 

“I’m sure I’m close to a breakthrough,” said Ruberiot.

Star and Marco finally had enough and decided to leave the house for a while.

 

SO MUCH LATER THAT THE OLD AUTHOR OF THIS STORY GOT TIRED OF WAITING, AND STAR AND MARCO HAD TO FIND A NEW ONE

 

He was still struggling. 

“You still don’t have that song ready,” said Crash.

“I know I still don’t have a song idea!” said Ruberiot, “DON’T RUB IT IN!!!!”

Star opened the door.

“OH for God’s sake!” said Star, “You’re still here?!”

“Star you must understand that by tomorrow, everyone will be expecting us to play a song for them,” said Ruberiot, “I can’t leave until I have a song.”

“And I won’t come back until you’re out of here,” said Star.

“Have you ever considered doing a different version of a song?” asked Crash.

“What?” asked Ruberiot.

“Star assumes that song day songs are stupid because they sound the same and have the same genre,” said Crash, “But if you add a little bit of punk rock or something, maybe   
it’ll be interesting.”

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” said Jackie.

“Yeah,” said Janna, “He and Tom could totally rock on their guitars with all this.”

A light bulb appeared on Star’s head.

“That gives me an idea,” she said, “Ruberiot, Crash, meet me at my room pronto.”

Later they were up in Star’s room.

“I am about to show you something that I have never shown anyone except for my fiancé,” said Star.

She gave him her diary. 

“I know I’ve been tough on you, but to make up for that I want you to read this,” said Star, “But stop on this page right here, because those are my private thoughts.”

“Sure,” said Ruberiot, “I appreciate your help, but honestly you’re not the only one who hates princess songs.”

“I don’t ‘hate’ them, I just think they’re bland,” said Star, “They’re all the same about perfect princesses with perfect lives, but that isn’t me.”

“I respect that,” said Ruberiot.

“But with Crash’s help, we’re gonna turn song day into something TRULY magical!”

Meanwhile back on Mewni, Orion was looking through Mewni’s books. 

Daxter was walking by and overheard him talking about something

“It has to be around here somewhere,” he said, “Aha!”

“What are you looking for man?” asked Daxter coming in.

“What the….” Said Orion.

“Down here,” said Daxter.

Orion look down. 

“Can I help you little critter?” asked Orion.

“Is everything ok here….” said Daxter, “I overheard you were looking for something.”

“Oh no I’m fine,” said Orion, “You just run along with those tinker toys.”

“You sure?” asked Daxter.

“Oh yeah,” said Orion, “Absolutely.”

He closed the door.

“Something seems wrong here,” said Daxter.

Star and company were at Mewni setting up the stage.

Ruberiot was playing the song with a band backing him up and it sounded wonderful. 

“Amazing,” said Star.

Star and Marco were walking around Mewni.

Ruberiot was about to join them, but somebody halted him. 

“I think the song was great, but it could use….. a few improvements,” said the person as he handed him money.

Later, Star and Marco were in their suits and sitting with the royal family. 

“Star,” said Moon, “I understand that princess songs aren’t exactly your favorite thing in the world, but I think this is a great favor you have done for Ruberiot.”

“Well thank Crash,” said Star, “He’s the one who came up with the idea for a revamped modern age song.”

“I’m looking forward to hearing this new song,” said River.

“That’s true,” said Marco, “I also look forward to soon being part of your family Queen Butterfly.”

Moon just smiled at him.

“Moon,” said Marco.

She kept grinning.

“Mom,” said Marco.

“Welcome to the family Marco Diaz,” said Moon.

Orion and Comet joined everyone.

“Cousin!” said Star as she hugged him.

Marcia was with them disguised as a Mewman.

“Marcia?” asked Marco.

“Shhhhh,” she said.

“Mom I should let you know that there are some things

“And now presenting Mewni’s newest songwriter, Ruberiot!” said the announcer, “In honor of the royal family, Star butterfly’s princess song.”

Ruberiot started playing.

 

The Ballad of Star Butterfly

Ruberiot: Who is the maid with the buttercup hair?

Who sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air

With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies

Whose infinite virtues are known near and far

It’s Mewni’s own sweetheart, our dear Princess Star.

And under the shimmer and rubies and pearls

Lies hidden a fierce and adventurous girl

The forces of evil that lurk in the night

Will cower in fear when this shooting Star… …ignites!

 

He slammed his guitar and got out a new one.

The band started playing behind him and there were graphics and everything.

“Orion’s Beard,” said Comet.

“My beard!” said Orion.

“So that’s where that phrase comes from,” said Tom.

 

Ruberiot: Weaving magic like a born spell-caster

And wreaking havoc like a natural disaster

She rocks her Narwhal Blast and Warnicorn Stampede

She’s gonna earn her crown, so hail to the quee-e-e-een!

‘Cause she’s a rebel princess, she’s the best

She’s a ball of lightning in a hot pink dress

She’s a thunderstorm roaring through the night

She’s our shooting Star, and she’s lighting up the sky!

(Oooh-oooh! Oooh-oooh-oooh!)

 

The background started to change. 

A giant statue of Ludo appeared and then of Star’s parents.

“What the hell….” Said Star.

 

Ruberiot: Shooting Star shining in the night so bright

She started to attract a pair of envious eyes

The villain rose up from behind the jester’s cross

She drove him away but didn’t know what she had lost.

Glossaryck and her book of spells

How could she know Ludo would take 'em for himself?

She confessed to her parents, all full of dread

The King and Queen exchanged a look, and this is what they said

This is what they said.

This is what they said:

“We will keep your silence for you

From the citizens of Mewni and the High Commission too

To keep the peace, we will play the game”

Royal secret from royal shame

Royal secret from royal shame

 

Moon was surprised.

“Star?” asked Moon.

“I had no idea about this happening,” said Star, “I specifically told him not to look at those thoughts!”

Orion was starting to glare at Star.

“Oh shit,” said Tom.

“Not helping!” said Marco.

 

Ruberiot: Royal secret – one last to tell

A princess under true love’s spell…

Who is the boy in the earthly attire?

The prince of the princess’s deepest desire

I don’t need to show it, I think we all know it

But just to be certain, I’ll say it again…

Star Butterfly is engaged to marry her best friend!

And he’s a human being named Marco Diaz….

Forever… MORE!!!!!

 

Needless to say that a lot of Mewni’s citizens were surprised and somewhat angry. 

They all turned to Star.

“Oh shit,” said Janna.

“Oops….” She said.

She rushed to the stage.

“Ok everyone calm down there’s been some gigantic mistake here,” said Star, “A mistake that I will gladly talk to Ruberiot about.”

She turned to Ruberiot.

“Now I don’t know what happened here but I thought we…” said Star.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder.

“The royal tower. Now,” said Orion.

Star was forced to explain everything.

“Moon, I can’t believe you would withhold information about the book of spells,” said Orion, “Especially from your brother in law!”

“I had it under control,” said Moon, “Ruberiot may have accidentally let it out, so I’m sure it was an accident.”

“That’s no excuse Moon, you can’t keep defending them!” said Orion.

Heckapoo and the other royal guards were taking Moon’s side.

“All the Butterfly family history gone, and will soon be in the hands of Toffee,” said Orion, “Because of YOU!!!!”

He pointed his finger at Star.

“Me?!” asked Star.

“You had to be distracted by your fiancé, your fiancé who I might add is a HUMAN, and because of that, Ludo has the book of spells!” said Orion.

“Now wait just a minute,” said Moon, “What happened today wasn’t Star’s fault….”

“The hell it isn’t,” said Orion. 

“Orion….” Said Moon.

“Explain yourself young lady, and it better be good!” said Orion.

“Marco’s world was in danger so I had to go and help him!” said Star, “What good is being a princess if it means leaving the ones you love behind?”

Orion went to her and then smacked her in the face.

Everyone was shocked. 

“TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!” he shouted, “You just let our enemy take the book of spells and now soon Mewni will fall into chaos!”

“We can get it back….” Said Star, “I….”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses!” said Orion, “What kind of princess would forsaken her kingdom, her family, just for some spineless human?!”

“HEY!” said Moon, “This ‘human’ may be spinless, no offense Marco.”

“None taken,” said Marco.

“But he has been by Star’s side since the day she came to Earth,” she finished, “Had it not been for Marco, she wouldn’t have learned all these incredible skills.”

“Nor would she have put the entire kingdom in danger,” said Orion, “A true princess would put her responsibilities before herself and focus on the problem!”

“While you sit here and focus on the problem as you put it, dozens of innocent worlds are in danger,” said Star.

“You are a stubborn, irresponsible selfish brat!” said Orion.

“And you are an old man and a fool!!!!” said Star.

Orion turned around.

“I was a fool, to think you were ready,” said Orion as he turned around, “Star Butterfly, your foolishness has brought Mewni to its doom, and worse to the brink of war!”

He was furious.

“You are unworthy of this kingdom, unworthy of your title, and unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed,” said Orion.

He snatched the wand from her.

“Until you learn responsibility, you are hereby banished from Mewni!” said Orion

“You can’t do that!” said Moon, “The wand chose her.”

“It doesn’t matter what the wand says,” said Orion, “But what I say does. And I say Star is not worthy of the wand’s power!”

“But I’m nothing without the wand!” said Star.

“If you’re nothing without the wand then you shouldn’t have it,” said Orion, “Its bad enough that Mewni has a clumsy irresponsible brat for a future queen.”

Star was hurt by those words.

She ran into the portal back to Earth.

“Star wait!” said Moon, “Your uncle didn’t mean that.”

“I meant what I said!” he shouted.

Marco went into the portal and just shook his head at Orion.

Comet looked at a picture at his deceased mother.

“If only you were here mother,” he said, “You’d know what to do.”


	5. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comet learns something, and must make a decision who's side he wants to be on

Chapter 5: Realization  
(Disclaimer!)

Star was pacing around the house thinking about how she could get back to Mewni.

“She’s been like this all day,” said Marco, “Its starting to worry me.”

“Why doesn’t she just stop walking around like a zombie?” asked Daxter, “Its disturbing the neighbors.”

“Try to be understanding Dax,” said Jak, “She lost her wand and her kingdom all in one night.” 

Ruberiot saw Star and started to sneak past her. 

Star caught him.

“RUBERIOT!” 

“Gah!” 

He ran off and tried to find his dimensional scissors. 

“Oh man where did I put those things?”

“Ruberiot you crossed the line! Come back here I’m gonna kick your ass!!”

“No please Star, let me explain!” 

“I’ll kick it harder if you don’t get your ass over here!” 

“Star please, I can explain everything!” 

“You ruined my life on Mewni!” said Star, “I’m gonna kill you, bury your body, dig you from your grave then clone you and kill all your clones!”

She kept chasing Ruberiot around the house. 

Jak finally got a hold of her.

“STOP IT!” he said. 

Everyone finally calmed down. 

“I don’t know how those lyrics got into Ruberiot’s song, but trying to kill him isn’t helping anything,” 

“If I had my wand on me right now….” 

“Well the fact is you don’t Star. But Comet is on his way to find some dimensional scissors to get us back to Mewni.”

“Now look, when we get to Mewni, we’re gonna find a way to the royal castle, get checked in, and have this little mess straightened out,”

He set her down.

“I just can’t believe this. And right before summer even started.”

“Don’t worry Star, we’ll get everything settled out soon, and have our wedding there as well.”

“Marco I don’t want a fancy wedding on Mewni. I want a nice simple wedding here on Earth.”

She hugged him.

“Looks like you’re use to being part of our planet,” said Marco.

Back on Mewni, Daxter was walking around Mewni castle. 

“Comet will be quite surprised when he discovers I find those dimensional scissors first,” he said. 

He heard some voices.

“Now that Star is out of the way, we can finally begin searching for the Cosmic Gem of Reality,” said someone. 

Jak looked down and saw Orion talking with Ludo, and Toffee.

“You’ve done well,” said Toffee who’s spirit was inside some kind of canister.

“Now that Star is gone, Mewni will never be the same,” said Ludo, “Which is something I have been counting on for years.”

“Holy shit,” said Daxter.

He rushed to the king and queen.

“Daxter, you seem tired. Can I get you anything?”

“Your majesty, we have a huge problem,” 

Orion was placing something inside a scepter. 

“Its time,” he said. 

King River opened the door. 

“So you’re searching for the Cosmic Gem of Reality are you?” he asked. 

“That’s right,” said Orion, “The only thing that will help Mewni reign over the Earth.”

“See?” said Daxter, “I told you he was bad news!”

“Care to join me, my young brother? There’s a spot on the expedition with your name on it.”

“No thank you,” 

“You may have fooled everybody else on Mewni, but you can’t fool us. My future son in law introduced us to public radio.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you set Star up, you bribed Ruberiot into putting those lyrics about the book of spells and turned hr subjects against him, so you wouldn’t have anybody getting in your way! And for that, I will report you.”

“Oh will you now?” 

“That’s right, and they’ll even get more angry when they find out you’re planning to invade Earth. The royal council will not stand for any of this!”

“Oh I think they will,” 

He cast a spell that put the king and queen on ice. 

Daxter quickly ran out of the door. 

Two of his guards were about to go after him.

“Let him go,” said Orion, “He won’t be a problem for us.”

Comet opened the door and saw what was happening. 

“Father…..” he said.

Orion turned and saw him. 

“Comet…..” he said.

“Why…. Why are you doing this?”

“I’ve tried to keep this hidden from you for years, but maybe its time you knew. I'm declaring war against the human race.”

“Wh do you hate the humans?” asked Comet, “What have they done for you to have such hatred?”

“The humans…… those savage beasts….. they’re the ones who took your mother away. The love of my life, and they’ve ruined my kingdom.”

Comet was listening.

“But with the Cosmic Gem’s eternal mist, we can have our revenge. We can bring Mewni to become the kingdom it was meant to be and reign supreme.”

Comet remembered the visions he had of the invasion.

“So the slipknot army…. That was you?” asked Comet, “You showed me that vision?”

“The humans have grown too powerful over the year. Had they gained the strength, they would have risen against us.”

“Why would you keep this hidden from me?” .

“Comet, sometimes for the good of Mewni, sacrifices must be made,” 

“Sacrifices?” 

“Oh my son. They were only humans.”

He gave Comet the scepter. 

“I can make you the king you’ve always wanted to be,” said Orion, “Once we merge the dimensions, you shall rule all.”

Daxter watched him.

“No….” he said. 

Comet took the staff. 

“I love you Father,” said Comet.

He grabbed the staff and knocked him in the face.

He then turned to the two guards and knocked them out cold. 

He unfroze the king and queen and helped them both escape.

He made it to the royal palace. 

“Get these two to a healing room. NOW!”

Two guards brought the king and queen to a room. 

Romulus got a good look at him. 

“You’re Orion’s son. What brings you here?”

“My father, he is the one responsible for what has happened.”

“What do you mean?” asked Heckapoo.

“He’s after one of the Cosmic Gems, the Reality Sulugite. We must do something before he can attack the Earth.”

“I’m afraid you won’t be doing anything,” 

It was Toffee.

He had a human form and some armor.

“Do you like my new look?” 

Comet had his staff ready to battle. 

“If you value your life, you will tell me what you know about the Cosmic Gem of Reality,” 

“You’ll have to pry it from my body,”

“That was the idea,” 

They started battling.

“Its no wonder why your army was defeated. You’re weak, puny, and you waste resources.”

Comet managed to tear off some of his armor.

“Junkyard shit!” 

“Servants!” 

His subjects arrived. 

The royal council joined him. 

Heckapoo used her fire magic to burn most of them while Romulus froze them in their tracks.

“What have you done with Glosaryck?!” asked Comet. 

“I’m afraid I cannot tell you,” said Toffee as he kept battling him. 

“Oh but you will,” 

He attemped to use the mind control spell but it had no effect. 

“Young fool,”

He attempted to take control of Comet’s body but Ludo jumped in the way.

“Ludo!” said Comet, “Are you ok?”

Ludo turned around and his eyes were green.

“Ludo isn’t here right now,” said Toffee.

The ghost appeared.

“You didn’t wanna do that little ma….” 

Toffee used Ludo to defeat him.

He then absorbed his magic. 

The others tried attacking but he was too powerful. 

“Get the king and queen somewhere safe!” said Comet.

The goat managed to heal them back.

“You have intervened for the last time!” said Toffee.

He used a magic spell on him that made him turn into dust.

“NO!” 

“Now then. Its time for all of you to die.”

Comet warped them all away.

“If you see Star, tell her I’m coming for my finger,”

Comet found himself on Earth.

He limbed to Star’s house and rang the doorbell.

“Who is it?” .

He saw Comet.

“Oh my god! What happened.

“My father….. toffee…… ambush….” He said before he fell to the floor injured.

Star and Marco helped him to a bed.


	6. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star, Comet and the gang return to Mewni to search for the Reality Sulugite to stop Orion from putting his plan into motion

Chapter 6: The Search Begins  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE)

Comet was explaining his situation to Star and Marco. 

“That’s why I had to come here and warn you. I knew time was short and had to come.”

“So basically your father is planning an attack on the planet. And we have to find this gem before he does.” 

“And my mom and dad are hospitalized,”

“That’s correct. Only we can prevent this disaster.”

“What do you mean?” asked Star.

“We have to go back to Mewni,” 

“But I can’t go to Mewni. Have you forgotten that I’m banished?”

“Star….” 

“Besides Earth is my home now, and I think I’m use to the simple life of being a normal girl,” 

“Star…” 

“And to be honest, I don’t want anything royal with my upcoming wedding. I just want a usual peaceful life with my future….”

“Star!” said Comet losing his patience

“What?!!” asked Star.

“Its Toffee, My father is working with him. I can explain on the way but we have to leave if we are to have any hope of stopping him.”

“I know things are going hectic but you can’t just take Star from me,” 

“I want you to come too Marco. I can augment your staff so you can still be strong enough to protect her.”

“You forget I’m the son of Gouken,” 

“Yeah that too,” 

“If you’re going on a search for that gem then so am I,” 

“Marcia, I don’t know. It could be dangerous.”

“Um, I study Karate as well, and I know my way with tools,” said Marcia, “I learned it all from Pop, who learned it from Uncle Rafael, who both learned it all from Grandpop."

“Looks like I have no choice on that,” said Comet as he smiled.

The next day Star was explaining everything to her friends.

“So there you have it,” said Marco.

“So long story short, the six of us have to go to Mewni, and no not forever,” said Star, “Just until we put a stop to my uncle’s plot.”

Tom had some armor and Janna had a new magic ice necklace.

“Until we return from this battle, Crash Bandicoot will be Echo Creek’s Guardian,” 

Crash was wearing his new stylized outfit with gadgets.

“You guys just come back safe,” said Crash. 

“Oh we will,” said Janna messing around with her necklace. 

Comet opened a gateway.

“Farewell for now everyone. We’ll be back. Eventually!”

She took Marco’s hand and they all went inside the portal.

Marco came back.

“One more thing,” said Marco, “Jeremy is a doo doo brain.”

“WHY YOU!!!!!!” said Jeremy. 

He tried to chase after him but the portal closed.

Stad and the gang found themselves in a cyberpunk looking city.

“Snufftown,” 

“Oh yeah I read about this place,” said Tom, “So why are we here?”

“Cause I have some friends here who can hook us up with information regarding the Reality Gem,” said Comet, “My father doesn’t suspect a thing about me helping you guys.”

“Cool skeletons,” said Janna.

“Janna we’re not here to sight see,” said Star. 

They started walking around.

One of Orion’s followers was watching them.

“I might have to really hungry if I’m gonna have any hope of eating this stuff here,” 

“Excuse me ma’am. Can you tell us where we are.”

“Yeah you’re in MY WAY!” she snapped pushing her to the side.

“Damn,” said Tom, “Who are these people?”

“This city is notorious for having the most nasty citizens. I think we should go somewhere so we can look the part.”

“What about that place."

She was pointing at a thrift store.

“Perfect,” said Marco.

Later they were all wearing some new threads. 

Marco got a new magic robe, Star had a new outfit, and Janna got her hair dyed purple on the left.

“Nobody will recognize us now,” said Comet who had a new hairdo and some daggers.

The gang were walking around the city and discovered a pub. 

“This is the place. When we get inside, play it cool.”

“Cool,” said Marco, “Got it.”

They went inside. 

There were fights going on and people drinking and everything. 

“Hey fellas,” said Comet. 

They all turned to see him. 

One of them approached him. 

“Comet, my favorite comrade,” he said. 

“Guys, this is Alexi,” said Comet, “He’s been my friend for years.”

“Hey,” said Tom.

“We’ve come here because….” Said Marcia. 

“We know why you’re here,” said Alexi.

“Who’s we?” asked Janna confused.

“He speaks in his own language,” said Comet, “So let’s discuss everything.”

Meanwhile Orion was sitting on the king’s throne on Mewni. 

“Are the soldiers training with their slipknotronian weaponry?” he asked one of his servants.

“As we speak,” he said.

“Excellent. After the merge it will be nice to see the humans enslaved won’t it?”

His servant nodded.

Two of his other servants, Elvin and Todd were entering his throne. 

“I apologize your majesty. We didn’t mean to disturb you, but Star and Marco are in Snufftown.”

“Well what are you doing here instead of being in the city, capturing them?!” asked Orion.

“That’s exactly what I said sir. Honestly between us, Todd doesn’t have a thought in his brain.”

“Well at least I have a brain in my head,” 

“Well, I think I can change that,” 

He had some kind of scepter. 

“What is that for?” asked Elvin. 

“This,” said Orion.

He cast a spell on Todd. 

He somehow felt smarter. 

“Maybe if I make you two smarter you won’t screw up in searching for them,” 

He then used the same spell on Elvin. 

“Now both of you, go to the city, and stop them from making any progress,” 

“After you Elvin,” said Todd.

Marco was using his newly upgraded staff. Now it could shoot eco blasts.

“Man this staff rocks!” he said.

Star and Comet were listening to the information concerning the whereabouts of the Reality Sulugite.

“So that’s where its located,” said Star.

“This temple hasn’t been visited in years,” said Comet, “It seems as if you and Marco should go.”

“But how am I gonna fight without magic?” asked Star.

“You got me,” said Cappy, “Remember I can possess others.”

“Oh yeah,” said Star.

“I never thought I’d do this, but Star, take my staff,” 

He handed it to her.

“But this is your staff,”

“You’ll need some form of defense. I’ll stay here while the two of you find the gem.”

“Be careful Comet. We all know what I’d do if you had lost your life.”

Marco opened a portal using Heckapoo’s dimensional scissors.


	7. Truths Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Marco finally find the Reality Sulugite and deliver it to Comet. Comet plans to destroy the machine, but his father is one step ahead.

Chapter 7: Truths revealed  
(Disclaimer!)

Star and Marco found themselves outside of an ancient temple. 

“This has to be where the Reality Gem is,” said Marco, “So basically we go inside, find the gem and get out, right?”

“Its not gonna be easy Marco,” said Star, “This place is filled with traps and everything.”

“Yeah that too,” said Marco.

They started to go inside.

They found themselves in some kind of alternate world.

“Am I the only one seeing this?” asked Marco.

“No, I’m seeing it too,” said Star.

Something was about to attack Star.

“Star watch out!” said Marco, “Shoryuken!”

Marco did the shoryuken on the creature and it vanished.

“It wasn’t…. real?” asked Marco.

“It must be coming from the gem,” said Star, “It’s the source of power for this temple.”

They kept wondering around the temple. 

One of the doors was locked. 

“Nothing a Hadouken can’t fix,” said Marco.

He shot a Hadouken but it had no effect.

“Damn it,” said Marco.

“There’s a switch on this hole,” said Star, “But neither of us are small enough to get through.”

“Maybe I can help with that,” said someone.

They both turned around to see Daxter.

“Dax, what are you doing here?” asked Star.

“Word on the street is you’re after some gem,” said Daxter.

“That’s right,” said Marco, “We have to hide it from Orion before he can use it.”

“Well good thing I’m here,” said Daxter.

He went through the hole and pressed the switch.

The door opened.

“And I also have some help,” said Daxter.

Tess showed up with a new gun, with Banjo and Kazooie. 

Jak and Kiera were heading to Snufftown to find Star and the others.

Elvin and Todd were watching.

“There he is,” said Elvin, “Come quickly!”

They were driving some kind of dune buggy.

“Go forward!” said Elvin, “That way!”

They fell off a cliff. 

“What was that?” Asked Kiera.

They went to the wreckage and saw Elvin and Todd.

“In the name of King Orion, we arrest you!” said Todd.

“Surrender immediately!” said Elvin.

They were tied up.

“Now either you two start talking, or we leave you to them for lunch,” said Kiera.

“Now where’s Daxter?” asked Jak.

“Oh no, where’s the gem elf?” asked Todd.

“Where’s Daxter ass brain?”

“Where’s the gem, bounty hunter?”

“Not til you give us Daxter buscit head!”

“Where is the gem?!”

Kiera started to get annoyed

“SHUT UP!” shouted Kiera.

“Now what’s with this gem?” asked Jak.

“The Reality Gem is an ancient artifact sealed within a temple by a Cosmic Entity many years ago,” said Elvin, “Its also responsible for the eternal mist which nearly destroyed the   
Mewman army years ago.”

“But it also has a special power that Orion has sought for years,” said Todd, “He’s created this machine to harness its power, and once the gem is inserted, both Earth and Mewni   
will merge into one world.”

“Then Orion shall become ruler of both our worlds,” said Elvin.

“I don’t get it. How come he couldn’t just come through to Earth like Star and Marco can?”

“The gate between worlds was sealed off for years until someone on your side opened it,” said Elvin.

“Comet,” said Jak.

“So what if we get you the gem?” asked Kiera, “Will you get us Daxter.”

They thought for a moment. 

“I think that will benefit both of us,” said Elvin.

“Wait,” said Kiera, “Daxter did say something about going to a temple.”

“That’s gotta be where the gem is,” said Jak.

“Then let’s go,” said Elvin.

“Ok, you 3 find Comet, I’ll find Daxter,” said Kiera.

“Be careful,”

“You too,”

Star and Marco were in a room with platforms. 

The door at the top was sealed off with a barrier.

“How are we gonna get up there?” asked Star.

“Leave that to us,” said Banjo. 

Kazoie got on his back and the two of them flew up to the top. 

Banjo then turned the switch on making a platform. 

Excellent,” said Star, “Now we can get inside and take that gem.”

“Use these,” said Daxter as he handed the two of them a pair of boots, “They’re called stompers.”

“I can fly Dax, remember?” asked Star.

“I’ll take a pair,” said Marco. 

“Put in a cartridge and click your heels together,” he said. 

He clicked his heels and he was floating up. 

“Nice,” said Marco.

They were in the main room where the gem was waiting. 

It was surrounded by some kind of mist. 

“The eternal mist…..” said Marco.

“There it is,” said Tess, “So what happens now?”

“We have to grab it,” said Daxter, “And then everything around this temple that seems real will disappear.”

Star reached out her hand for it. 

“I got it,” said Star.

As she touched it, the mist was sealed inside of the gem.

All the visions and realistic looking objects started to vanish.

The temple started to rumble. 

“What’s going on?” asked Banjo.

“Yeah….. the temple also starts to collapse,” said Daxter, “LET’S GET OUTTA HERE!!!”

The gang quickly ran out of the temple while avoiding debris.

They barely made it. 

“That was too close,” said Tess.

“You said it sista,” said Daxter, “So what now?” 

Marco used his dimensional scissors. 

“Now we go back to Snufftown and tell Comet the good news,” said Marco.

They made it back unharmed. 

“Look, its Starshine and Karate kid,” said Tom.

“Don’t forget us,” said Kazooie.

“Comet, we have it,” said Star as she showed it to him.

“Excellent,” said Comet.

He placed it inside his bag. 

“This magic bag will contain its power. Now to destroy this machine that my father plans to use to harness its power.”

“What are you gonna do with the gem?”

“Give it to a friend of mine who I can trust. This power is way too powerful to be out here.”

“What can we do in the meantime?” asked Marco. 

“Go to Earth, and warn everybody about the attack. It’ll give you time to prepare to fight.”

“You got it boss man,” said Tom, “Janna, let’s move.”

“Just a second hellboy,” said Janna.

She threw a dart in the middle of a target.

Marco opened a portal and the 4 of them went to Earth.

Orion was watching Star and company.

“I can’t stand to see my son working with those murderous humans,” he said. 

Orion was looking at a picture of his wife. 

“Soon, our kingdom will have our vengeance. The humans will pay for what they did to our family.”

One of his servants came into the room.

“Sir, we’re ready to call off the attack on Earth,” he said.

“Ready to call…. What? Who authorized that command?”

“You did,” said the servant, “Comet just relayed the command and we carried out immediately.”

“Comet……” he said.

He then suddenly realized it.

“He has the gem…. Capture him!”

Comet and Marcia went to a secret entrance in the castle. 

“Only I know about this area apart from my father,” said Comet.

He cast a light spell.

After a few minutes of walking, they found themselves in a light room. 

There was a machine in the center that was created for containing the gem’s power. 

Marcia knew that eventually she had to let her feelings out. 

“Comet….” Said Marcia, “If we make it through this…”

“When we make it through this Marcy,” said Comet, “I know we will.”

“Well… there’s something I want you to know. I….”

“Freeze!” said somebody.

Comet turned around to see Jak, Elvis, Kiera, and Tod.

“Jak!” said Daxter. 

“Good to see you’re ok Dax,” said Jak, “As for you Comet, get away from that weapon.”

“Jak, put your weapon down, I’m on your side,”

He pressed a button.

“The actual villain is him,” he said.

A video popped up showing his father. 

“The final days of peace on Earth will soon come. If my calculations are correct, this machine will harness the gem’s power and merge our two dimensions into one.” 

There was a diagram of how the gem would be inserted.

“I plan to give humanity a taste of my revenge once I have the power of the Reality Gem. There will be no hope for any humans on the Earth and any who defy me will be   
destroyed!”

His eyes were growing with rage. 

“Their leaders took away my wife, now I will destroy everything you care about,” said Orion, “You’ll feel what I felt when I lost Elara!” 

“You see, he wants revenge on the humans, and I’m trying to stop him from carrying out his plan,” said Comet, “I now fight to protect humanity, and I was poisoned by his lies.” 

Jak set his weapon down. 

“Well then you’ll need help in this.”

“Wait, you believe him?”

“I don’t have to believe him, I just know he’s not lying.”

“I also found this diary,” said Marcia, “It explains everything that happened.”

Kiera got a look at it.

 

“Revenge against humanity is all that matters to me now. When I first visited the earth, I only wanted to bring our two worlds together as one. That’s why I created the treaty for   
humanity. But the government feared I was only trying to buy their trust so I would later take over their world. So as a contegency plan they found a way into my dimension and   
attacked with brutal force. Then they took Elara from me, and my life took on a new purpose. So instead of making peace with humanity I would get my revenge on it. Night and day I have worked on this machine. All I need is a power source, and my revenge will be complete…….”

 

“I’ve done it, I’ve finally found the Reality Gem,” read Kiera, “With the help of my son, I will finally rule all of Earth!”

“Not if I can help it. Its time to make amends and destroy this machine.”

“Hello Comet!” said somebody. 

They were all surrounded by Orion’s guards. Comet tried fighting but was caught. 

“Greetings from Orion!” said the guard.

He attacked Comet and snatched the gem from him.

Star and Marco mad it back to Echo Creek. 

“Star’s back!” said Crash, “Don’t worry nothing happened while you were gone.”

“Well something is about to happen,” said Marco, “Orion is planning to invade the Earth!”

“We must prepare ourselves for the fight,” said Janna.

“How can we fight Orion without your magic?” asked Pony Head. 

“Comet gave me his staff until I get my wand back again,” said Star, “It has power beyond limitations.”

“She’s also got me,” said Cappy.

“Whoa!” said Starfan13, “Her hadband has eyes!”

Marco had his staff ready.

“Any monsters who attack my city better get ready for a grade A ass kicking,” he said.

Everyone was preparing for themselves for the upcoming battle with help from Star and Marco.

Star thought of something. 

“Will it actually work?” asked Star.

Marco turned around.

“Star what are you doing?” he asked. 

“I summon the all seeing eye to tear a hole into the sky,” she said, “Reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden!”

A giant eye came.

Focusing she was able to zoom in on Comet. 

“Oh no,” she said.

“What is it?” asked Tom.

“Comet’s been captured!” said Star, “We gotta go help him.”

“Good thing we came in time,” said someone. 

Star turned to see the king and queen alive and unharmed.

“Mom, Dad!” she said, “You’re ok!”

She gave them a hug.

“Thank goodness you’re alright as well,” said king River.

“Your majesties,” said Marco, “We need something that can get us to Orion’s castle quickly. I would get us there but my dimensional scissors were bent.”

“Well then you can borrow this,” said River.

He pointed to a magic car.

“It will get you all there in a flash,” said River, “No pun intended.” “Thanks dad,” said Star, “While we’re gone, you should finish up preparations for the invasion!”

“Leave it to us,” said Moon.

Comet woke up and found himself in chains. 

Orion was staring at him. 

“So the little rodents have been captured.”

“Let us go!” Kiera said, “The king and queen will not take this lightly knowing you’re keeping us captive.”

“Oh I’m afraid they won’t be hearing of anything since they have been…. Decommissioned at my hand.”

“You killed them!” Marcia said.

“I did,” Orion said, “I put my foolish brother and his queen on ice as they mewled for peace. The people of Mewni should consider themselves fortunate as those two will no   
longer be the disruption to their kingdom’s future that they were to mine.”

He turned to Comet.

“I know I hurt you Comet, and for that I apologize,” said Orion, “But I simply could not allow you to interfere with my plans.”

Comet glared at him. 

“I know that someday you’ll come to your senses,” said Orion, “And we can be a family again.”

“You think we can be a family after all you’ve done?!” snapped Comet, “If Mother could see you, she’d hate you for doing this.”

“How dare you!” shouted Orion losing his temper, “I am avenging her death!”

Jak secretly had a knife in his hand.

“The humans made a mistake invading our kingdom, and now they will pay. Pay with their lives for what they took from us!”

Toffee in Ludo’s body appeared. 

“After a while this puppet gets tiresome,” he said. He exited and entered a new empty body.

“Throw him in with the others,” he said. 

The guards threw Ludo in the cell. 

Another guard gave Toffee the Reality Gem.

“I leave everything to you,” said Orion.

He walked away and Toffee left another way.

Jak was cutting the ropes.

Soon he was free. 

Daxter saw Tess. 

“Tess, up here!” he whispered.

Tess saw him and he whispered his plan.

“Comet,” said Tess.

“Yeah?” he asked. 

“Don’t say anything, but my boyfriend Daxter is right up there,” said Tess.

“What?” asked Comet.

“Daxter!!! He’ll get us outta here!” 

Daxter jumped on the guard and attacked him.

Two other guards had guns trained on him. 

“I don’t think King Orion will mind a few dead bodies,” said one of them, “We can start by killing this weasel.”

That last word triggered him.

“Weasel?” he asked. 

“Uh oh,” said Jak.

“Are you talking about me?” asked Daxter.

“You called him a weasel,” said Jak.

“Are you talking about me?” repeated Daxter.

“Shouldn’t have done that,” said Kiera.

“ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?!?!?!” asked Daxter.

“Now you’re in for it,” said Jak.

“They call me, MR. WEASEL!!!!” said Daxter.

He attacked them ferociously. 

One of them dropped the key and Comet used his levitation power to unlock the door.

“Kiera grab that mattress over there, I got an idea,” said Jak.

“Got it chief,” said Kiera.

Jak busted one of the doors open leading to a pipe. 

“Everybody get on, we’re going for a little ride,” said Daxter.

“You too Ludo,” said Comet, “I can tell you wanna clobber Toffee too.”

“You’re damn right I do,” said Ludo, “Although its gonna be hard to explain this to Star and her family.”

Star, Marco, Tom and Janna were riding the car back to Mewni. 

“This thing is faster than I anticipated!” said Tom, “My face feels like its gonna fall off.”

“This is more fun than a roller coaster!” said Janna, “Woo!!!”

Marco had eyes in his eyes.

More guards busted the doors to the dungeon open and were looking for the prisoners. 

One of them heard screaming.

Jak and the gang were riding a pipe down. 

“We’ll meet Star and the others in no time at this rate!” said Comet.

Guards behind them were riding a mattress.

“Guys we got company!” said Marcia.

They all looked.

Jak saw something. 

“Everybody duck!” he said. 

They all ducked.

One of the guards fell off. 

“Beat that punks!” said Daxter.

Marcia grabbed one of her tools from her bag.

“This might come in handy,” she said.

She saw an opening and threw the wrench on it. 

The two other guards fell off the mattress.

“We’re losing them!” said Tess, “Way to go Marcia.”

They were getting close to an opening.

Star and the gang made it.

“Where are they?” asked Tom.

Some guards saw Star and the gang.

The others were flying out of a pipe.

“Look up there!” said one of the guards.

The mattress fell down and landed on them.

Marco and Star grabbed each other’s hand and jumped. 

“Are you alright?” they asked each other.

“Are they alright?!” asked Star.

They went to check on them.

“Marcia!” said Marco as he hugged her.

“Comet!” said Star.

Ludo woke up.

Star saw him.

“Star, before you say anything I….” he begun.

“ I know Ludo, you only took the book and Glossaryck in order to keep Toffee from destroying him,” said Star.

“How did you know that?” he asked.

“I told the king and queen,” said Comet.

“Who told me,” said Star, “Looks like we’re all on the same side for now.”

“Too late humans!” said someone.

It was Toffee who had the Reality Gem.

“Looks like I win,” he said, “Soon you and everyone in your world will all be enslaved or….”

“Sir,” said on of his guards.

“Yes?” asked Toffee.

“Our servants are dancing again,” said the guard.

“Well deal with it!” he said, “Will be enslaved or turned into lizards.”

He cackled.

Comet cast a spell and blew Toffee away.

More guards tried to attack, but Janna froze the ground and made them trip.

“Nice shot Janna!” said Tom.

Toffee cast a fire spell.

“Die humans!” he said.

He was charging up which gave Star and Marco the advantage. 

“My wand!” said Star.

She threw Cappy at it and got it back.

“I’m back in action!” said Star. 

Marco saw some rope and grabbed it. 

“Here goes nothing,” he said.

He swung over to where Toffee was. 

Orion was watching everything unfold.

Marco was climbing up behind Toffee.

“Take this!” he said.

He kicked him in the back and he dropped the gem.

Orion grabbed it.

“Yes!” he said. 

He lost balance and fell, but the reality gem slowed his fall. 

He then floated up.

“You want a gem, I’ll give you a gem,” said Marco.

He took one of the laces from his shoe.

“The gem,” said Toffee, “Where is it?” 

“Hey lizard legs!” said Marco.

Toffee turned around.

“This what you’re looking for?” he asked.

“Give it to me,” said Toffee.

“No way!” said Marco. 

Orion started to run back inside. 

“If not with Toffee, then on my own,” he said.

“We gotta stop him!” said Comet.

“Right,” said Star, “I’ll narwhal blast him and….”

Star remembered the words said to her.

“If you’re nobody without this wand, then you shouldn’t have it,” said the voice.

“Ludo!” said Star, “Take this.”

She tossed him the wand. 

“Be one with the magic,” she said. 

“Be one with the magic,” he said. 

Orion was almost to his machine.

“My time has come!” said Orion, “The Earth is Mine!!!!!!”


	8. Butterfly vs Lizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and friends must stop Toffee and Orion before their dimensions collide!

Chapter 8: Butterfly vs Lizard  
(Disclaimer!)

Toffee was battling Marco, Tom, and Ludo. 

“Die you human!” said Toffee, “You give me that gem!”

Marco jumped down into the crowd. 

Toffee was searching for him. 

Tom made a flame clone of him to distract Toffee.

Orion had the gem in his hand and planned to insert it into the machine.

“My time has come,” he said.

“…. And it it’ll merge our dimensions into one,” said Comet, “Father no!”

“You’re too late,” said Orion, “The humans have seen their last day of peace!”

Comet grabbed his staff and blasted a magic shot at him. 

“You will cease this now!” said Comet.

“Comet don’t do this,” said Orion, “You’ll be aiding the very people who took your mother away.”

“I understand your intentions, but you must understand! You’re not doing this out of love for Mother anymore,” said Comet, “You’re doing it out of hatred for humanity!” 

“You ungrateful insolent child!”

He got out his weapon and they were dueling. 

Marco, Tom, and Ludo were on one side of a bridge and Toffee was walking over to them.

“Come and get it lizard face!” said Tom.

He pulled out a tiny bomb with a face.

“B—bomb!” said somebody.

People were running.

Tom winded it up and it started walking over to Toffee.

The ground cracked and it fell.

“You messed up boy,” said Toffee.

Marco got in a stance.

“Alright, come on,” said Marco, “Come and get it.”

Ludo had the wand ready.

Star was opening a portal to Earth.

One by one, everyone stepped through.

Marcia stayed.

“Good luck Comet!” said Star as she went through.

Comet and Orion were still fighting. 

Their weapons clashed at each other as the weapon was charging. 

Comet tried shoting magic attacks but Orion was too fast for him. 

Orion pushed him to the ground and was ready to kill him.

“I now see there is no hope of saving you!” he said.

Marcia ran up and blocked his attack with one of her tools and forced him back.

She was forced back the other way.

Comet rushed to her aid.

“Are you ok?” asked Comet, “Any injuries?” 

“No, I’m fine,” said Marcia.

“Then what were you thinking? You could’ve gotten hurt.” 

“I saved you dummy. I couldn’t let the true king of Mewni get hurt.”

“What……” 

“Don’t you understand? This is how the battles are won. Not by fighting what we hate by protecting what we love.”

Marcia kissed him, and he started to kiss back.

Orion pushed the gem into the machine before falling to the floor. 

“Oh no,” said Comet, “Marcia come on!”

He grabbed her hand and they got into the force field.

Toffee was getting closer.

“Come get it asshole,” said Tom.

Toffee reached for it but Marco pushed back.

He was about to fire his weapon but it shut off.

It then started to vanish.

“Wait….. its melting,” said Toffee.

He realized what it meant.

“We’re merging,” said Toffee, “You don’t have the gem! You foolish human.”

Their bodies started to vanish.

Toffee started to cackle.

“We’re merging!” he said.

Their bodies disappeared completely.

Marcia got one of her tools.

“I’m gonna try and drill it out,” she said, “Comet give me that thing that looks like a corkscrew!” 

“This?” asked Comet.

“Yes!” said Marcia.

She took it and placed it on the machine.

She then started to use it.

Janna saw something appear on Earth.

“Its Mewni Castle!” said Janna.

Marco and the others appeared.

“Marco!” said Star.

Toffee cackled.

“Its Earth, my world!” said Toffee.

He started attacking Marco and the others.

Star did a spin kick to stop him.

“You’ve interfered for the last time!” said Toffee.

Marco shot a hadouken at him but it barely phased him. 

He then came at Toffee with a barrage of punches.

Toffee grabbed both of his hands and pushed him deep in the ground. 

He then started brutally beating him.

Star and Tom started throwing things at him.

“Keep him busy,” said Tom.

“What are you doing?” asked Janna.

“You wanna see what I’m really made of?” asked Tom, “I’ll show you.”

He got in the center and transformed.

He was now a giant red skeleton with flames.

“Its on now, bitch!” he said.

They started duking it out.

Tom started blasting fire at Toffee in hopes of burning him to ash.

Toffee then grabbed him by the neck.

He saw Ludo reaching for the wand.

“When I’m done with him, I’m gonna make a skeleton out of you Ludo,” said Toffee.

“Be one with the magic,” said Ludo.

He blasted Toffee with an ice attack and destroyed his hand.

Marcia and Comet pulled hard and managed to pull the gem out.

The worlds started to separate. 

“What?” asked Toffee, “NOOOOOOOO!!!”

They were all warped back to Mewni with Star.

The B-bomb was walking up a wall.

Comet and Marcia were rushing up to find Marco and the gang.

Marcia saw them.

“Marco!” she said.

Marco saw them.

“More guards showed up.

“Kill them!” said Toffee, “Kill them!”

Buff frog played some dance music to distract them.

Marcia rushed with Comet’s staff.

Tess tossed her a pair of stompers.

“Stupid!” said Toffee as he knocked them over.

Marcia hovered over to them.

“HUMANS!” said Toffee as he tried to attack her.

She made it.

“You pathetic humans!” said Toffee.

He tried attacking again.

“Duck!” said Star as she pushed them both down.

The b-bomb was walking on the side of the bridge.

“Hey dickhead!” said Marcia.

She blasted Toffee with a dark eco blast while Marco fired with his staff.

He started to transform and gain more reptilian features.

The b-bomb stopped right under his feet and exploded.

He fell into a levitating pot.

“Did we win?” asked Marcia.

They looked closer.

Toffee appeared turned into a giant lizard creature. 

“See you later alligator!” said Marco.

He and Marcia continued to blast him. 

At first it seemed like it had no effect, but Toffee was transforming again.

His body seemed to turn into some kind of slime.

It fell out of the pot and splashed all over the floor.

He then formed.

“Oh come on!” said Tom.

“You really think you’ve won?” asked Toffee, “You don’t call the shots, I do!”

He crawled near them.

“Only I know how this all plays out!” said Toffee.

Ludo slammed a brick wall on him.

“Take that!” said Ludo.

Star hugged Marco.

“I’m so glad you’re ok,” she said.

Toffee’s magic was undone and the royal guard was restored.

“What’d I miss?” asked Heckapoo.

Orion appeared. 

“King Orion!” said a guard, “What happened?”

“Its Star and Marco, they attacked me when I tried to merge the dimensions!” said Orion, “And they were the ones who killed the queen and my brother! Lock them up!”

“WHAT?!” asked Star and Marco in Unison.

“He’s lying!” said Ludo.

“Sorry but we trust Orion,” said a guard, “And nothing you say is gonna change our mind.”

“WAIT!” said Comet, “My father deceives you.”

They all turned to Comet.

“You may think you know your true king, but I have seen the true kind of monster he is,” said Comet, “Behold!”

He slammed his staff on the ground and showed everyone the footage of Orion’s scheme.

“Orion planed this all?” Asked a guard.

“No!” said Orion, “This deception is my son’s foolish attempt of trickery!”

“LIAR!” shouted King River, “My nephew was there when my brother boasted about his plan to overthrow us. It was as you see!”

The guards turned to Orion.

“I am your king!” said Orion, “I did this for YOU!” 

Comet punched him in the face and ceased his staff.

“You reign is over,” he said.

He then turned to the guards.

“Is this your king you want Mewmans? Someone who lies to you and deceives you for his own benefit?”

“What are you doing?” asked Marco.

“Becoming a beacon,” 

He turned back to the guards.

“You need a king who cares for all worlds and who wants to make peace with other beings, not one who wants to annihilate an entire species,” said Comet.

Star stepped up.

“Comet, when we first fought on Earth, I thought you were going to be like this forever, trying to rule humanity. I thought you were always going to be evil and try   
almost all attempts to rid yourself of me, and now……”

She smiled.

“I realize I was wrong,” said Star, “You truly are worthy of the crown.”

She passed the crown to him. 

“I now pass on to you, the crown of a king. And in the name of my father, and his father before, I Star Butterfly dub thee the king of Mewni!”

“Can you do that?” asked Marco.

“I’m a princess,” said Star, “I can do what I want.”

“Cheers to the new king of Mewni!” said River, “Hip-hip….”

“Hooray!” said Star and Marco.

“Hip-hip….” Said Moon.

“Hooray!” said Tom and Janna.

“Hip-hip….” Said Star.

“HOORAY!” said everyone.

Marcia ran up to Comet and kissed him.

“So Star…. About the wedding,” said Moon, “I know you’re not about royal stuff, but I think you’ll enjoy what we have in store.”

There was a mixed wedding with royalty with a hint of Mexican flavor.

Everyone joined in for the wedding to see Star and Marco get married.

After a long speech it was finally time for the main question.

“So do you Marco Diaz, take my daughter Star Butterfly to be your wife, to cherish and care for until the end of your days?”

“Queen Moon…. I mean, mother in law,” said Marco, “I do.”

Moon smiled.

“And do you Star Butterfly….” 

“I DO!” said Star excitedly, “….I mean… mother, I do.”

“Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” said Moon, "You may kiss the bride."

Marco was about to kiss Star, but she scooped him down and kissed him.

Everyone cheered.

Later the party commenced. 

Crash was feeding Jackie pizza nuggets, while Tom was playing darts with Janna.

Jak and Daxter were hanging around Tess and Kiera.

Banjo and Kazooie were performing music.

Someone came in.

It was Spyro.

“Guys!” he said.

“Dude what’s up?” asked Crash.

“There’s an attack from Cortex’ army,” said Spyro, “I could use some help.”

“Well what are we waiting for,” said Star as she got her wand, “Let’s do it!”

They all sprung into action.

THE END…….

 

I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I’ve got the magic in me  
When I hit the flow, the girls come snappin’ at me  
Now everybody wants presto magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
I got the magic in me

 

These tricks that I’ll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I’ll hypnotize you with every line  
I’ll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?  
Come on down to the front and stand right here and don’t be shy  
I’ll have you time-travellin’, have your mind babblin’  
People tryin’ to inherit the skill, so they askin’ me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, “What’s up man? What’s happenin’?”  
So come one, come all and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I’m no Pinocchio, I’ve never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9

 

I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold (Yes, it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I’ve got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow, the girls come snappin’ at me (They be snappin’, baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
I got the magic in me

 

Well, take a journey into my mind  
You’ll see why it’s venom I rhyme  
Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time  
I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd  
See, see, when I rhyme, I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow  
See I deceive you with my intergalactic ego  
I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I’m Caesar  
I kick it like Adidas, flowin’ sticky like adhesive  
Be cautious ‘cause what I be on’ll leave you with amnesia  
I break all the rules like Evel Knievel  
It’s a spectacular show 'cause my heart pumps diesel  
So whatever you’re saying, it don’t entertain my ego  
I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo

 

I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold (Yes, it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I’ve got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow, the girls come snappin’ at me (They be snappin’, baby)  
Now everybody wants presto magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
I got the magic in me

 

Someone was walking into a dark room full of ice and crystals.

“After years of searching, I’ve finally found you,” he said. 

He rose his hand and tapped the crystal where somebody was trapped in.

“And now Eclipsa, I do believe it is time we….. break the ice,” said the stranger.

The ice started to crack and the person opened her eyes.

Fireflies by Owl City  
You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they’d fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You’d think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I’d like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It’s hard to say that I’d rather stay awake when I’m asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I’d get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread…)

I’d like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It’s hard to say that I’d rather stay awake when I’m asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I’m far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies  
I’m weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I’ll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar…)

[2x]  
I’d like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It’s hard to say that I’d rather stay awake when I’m asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

I’d like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It’s hard to say that I’d rather stay awake when I’m asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

 

Comet placed the Reality Gem in a capsule in the Royal Guard’s hideout.

“Its important that this gem stays out of the hands of evil,” said Comet.

“We will do what we can your majesty,” said Heckapoo.

“Count on us,” said Bufffrog.

One of the tadpoles gave Comet a sloppy kiss.

“Clingy little fellas aren’t you,” he said.

“What’d you let her kiss you like that for?” asked somebody, “Gross.”

It was a yellow circle loking fella.

“Ease off the pellets Pac-boy,” said Comet.

 

Star Butterfly will Return in Peacekeepers II: Rise of Smithy………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Star and Marco are husband and wife. What adventures await their new life? Will Star still assist the Peacekeepers when she can? How will Mewni's new king bring balance to all dimensions? Why am I asking you all these questions? 
> 
> Tune in and find out!


End file.
